My Hyung's Wife Is My Love
by LuCassiopeia
Summary: Jung Yunho mencintai kakak iparnya. akankah perasaan nya akan tebalaskan? Pairing YunJae. Warning : GS ! So Don't Like Just Go Away!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : TVfXQ! Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Agensi, Diri Sendiri, Cassiopeia dan BigEast  
Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi (Jung) Siwon & Other Cast  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Rated : T**

Warning : SG (Switch Gender), alur ngebut, Typo dll. 

***YunJae***

-Normal PoV- 

****  
"Aku akan menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya" ucap seorang namja tampan yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan kekasih yang gemetar di sampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya namja paruh baya yang duduk di sebrang namja tampan dan kekasihnya untuk lebih meyakinkan keputusan putranya.

"Ne, aboeji. Aku yakin" tegas namja tampan itu tanpa ada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Aku yakin Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik untukku" lanjut namja tampan sambil memandang kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia yang terbaik untukmu? Bahkan dia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Bisa saja dia memacarimu hanya untuk mengejar hartamu." ujar yeoja paruh baya sambil menatap Jaejoong tak suka.

Seketika Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan umma dari kekasihnya yang sangat menusuk itu.

"Jangan begitu Yeobo."

"Wae? Aku hanya mengingatkan anak kita Yeobo, siapa tau saja yeoja miskin ini hanya menginginkan harta kita saja."

"UMMA!" bentak namja tampan pada ummanya yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

"Jaejoong bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia tulus mencintaiku umma, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang umma pilih waktu itu. Justru mereka hanya menginginkan hartaku. Mereka berbeda dengan Jaejoong" namja tampan itu makin menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya saat di rasa tubuh kekasihnya tengah bergetar hebat.

"Jung Siwon! Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Mrs. Jung

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga bicaraku jika ummaku saja tak bisa menjaga perkataannya"

Mrs. Jung terdiam. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Pernyataan putranya barusan seperti batu yang di hempaskan dari langit ke tubuhnya. Membuatnya benar-benar tak berkutik.

"Jika aku tidak menikah dengan Jaejoong, aku tak ingin meneruskan perusahaan aboeji" ucap namja tampan yang kini di ketahui bernama Siwon itu telak.

"Baiklah jika kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, aboeji setuju" ucap Mr. Jung tersenyum membuat wajah siwon ikut tersenyum.

"Jeongmal Gomawo aboeji" ucap Siwon senang.

"Joongie, kita akan menikah" Siwon menangkup ke dua pipi kekasihnya.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

BRAAAAAK !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan seorang namja di sana.

"Yak! Yunho! Tidak bisakkah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan?" bentak Mr. Jung pada anak keduanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan bentakan aboejinya, namja bernama Yunho itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Sejenak dia melihat seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping Siwon, Hyung nya. Jaejoong yang di tatap begitu tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain tersenyum.  
Melihat itu Yunho pun mengalihkan pandangan nya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada.

"Ish anak itu" kelur Mr. Jung sambil memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

BRUUUK

'Siapa yeoja itu?' gumam namja bermata tajam bak musang setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang King Size nya.

'Senyumnya' batin nya sambil mengingat senyum yang di berikan yeoja itu padanya. Seketika dia memejamkan matanya.

"Yeppeo" ucap yunho lirih dan perlahan rasa kantuk dan lelah menjalar di tubuhnya hingga ia enggan untuk membuka matanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Wonnie, apa tidak apa-apa kita menikah secepat ini? Aku rasa umma mu masih tak menyetujuinya" tanya seorang yeoja seraya menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah fokus mengemudi menuju rumah yeoja tersebut.

"Ani, baby...aku tak peduli jika umma tak menyetujuinya, yang penting kita sudah mengantongi restu dari aboeji" Jawab namja tampan bernama siwon melirik sekilas yeoja di sampingnya kemudian memfokuskan lagi pandangan nya ke depan.

"Eum, ne" Jaejoong, yeoja itu tersenyum. "Oh ya, namja tadi itu? Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Dia Yunho, dongsaengku...wae? Kau takut dengannya?"

"Ah ani, hanya saja sepertinya dia juga tak menyukai ku." ucap Jaejoong seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa berpikiran begitu sayang? Dia itu namja baik kok, walaupun di lihat dari penampilan nya dia memang terlihat urakan, tapi dia itu sosok penyayang" Jelas Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya karena terlalu fokus mengemudi.

"Jinjja? Eum, aku akan berusaha membuat semua keluargamu menyukaiku. Bagaimana pun caranya" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon, membuat si empunya tersenyum.

"Ne, baby..lakukanlah yang terbaik"

.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Yun, kau di dalam?" Yunho yang mengetahui suara siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lekas beranjak dari ranjang untuk membuka pintu.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, ayo masuk" ajak Yunho pada hyung satu-satunya.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu Yun? Kau tak membuat masalah lagi kan?" tanya Siwon yang langsung membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Ani hyung, aku sedang tidak mood untuk itu...oh ya, yeoja yang tadi kau bawa kemari, dia siapa? Dan mana dia?" tanya Yunho tak sabaran.

"Jaejoong, dia calon istriku Yun, aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang tadi."

Yunho kecewa, ternyata yang di pikirkan nya benar...  
Ternyata yeoja yang tadi di tatap olehnya adalah seseorang yang sering hyungnya ceritakan padanya selama ini.

"Jadi, dia yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku hyung? Yeoja yang membuatmu tergila-gila sampai kau menolak yeoja-yeoja sexy yang di tawarkan umma?" goda Yunho pada hyungnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Dulu Yunho merasa heran pada hyungnya itu, dari sekian banyak nya yeoja cantik dan sexy yang mengejar ngejar hyungnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang di tanggapi oleh siwon. Bahkan dia selalu menolak mentah-mentah yeoja yeoja itu tanpa belas kasihan. Tapi saat Yunho melihat calon istri hyungnya tadi, dia merasa mendapat jawaban dari sikap penolakan hyungnya itu. Karena jika Yunho sendiri yang memiliki yeoja calon istri hyungnya itu, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon.  
Mengerti kan?

"Ne, dia orangnya...malaikat ku yang cantik, aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintanya" ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum membayangkan sosok kekasihnya yang cantik bak bidadari itu.

'Ne hyung..kau beruntung' batin Yunho.

"Ah ya sudah kau istirahatlah sekarang..besok kau harus kuliah kan?"

"Ne hyung" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak. Dan ingat! Jangan berbuat ulah" nasehat Siwon sambil menatap tajam Yunho kemudian melangkah meninggal kan kamar dongsaengnya.

"Jaejoong" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap pintu yang telah tertutup.

.

.

.

*Ke esokkan harinya*

"Yun, kau tak sarapan?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat di lihat anaknya melewati meja makan yang sudah di huni(?) oleh Mr. Jung, Siwon, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ani, aku tak lapar" balas Yunho datar tanpa menatap ummanya.

"Aku pergi" lanjut Yunho lalu pergi meninggal kan ruang makan.

"Yeobo, kenapa Yunho selalu tak mau sarapan di rumah? Apa masakan ku tak enak?" keluh Mrs. Jung terhadap sikap putra bungsunya.

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah besar dan sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." jawab Mr. Jung datar.

"Aboeji aku sudah selesai, aku akan menunggu aboeji di mobil" ucap Siwon lalu beranjak dari meja makan.

"Ne, aku harus pergi.." Mr. Jung pun ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menyusul Siwon.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus dengan motor merah kesayangan nya.

"Malas sekali kuliah hari ini. Ck, kalau bukan mata pelajaran si dosen botak itu aku tak akan semalas ini. Apa aku bolos saja?" curhatnya pada diri sendiri masih dengan mata yang fokus pada jalanan. Seketika dia berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Haaaah diam di sini juga tak masalah..yang penting tak bertemu dosen botak itu." Yunho bergegas turun dari motornya dan mendudukan tubuh tingginya di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari motornya. Dia merasa pikiran nya tenang karena udara taman yang menyejukkan. Dan yang lebih penting dia tak terusik oleh ocehan dosen atau yeoja genit dan semacam nya.

BRUUGH !

"Huweee appo~" suara tangisan cukup memekakkan telinga Yunho. Yunho menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang bocah tengah memegang lututnya yang terluka. Diapun menghampiri bocah itu.

"gwaenchana?"tanya Yunho pada bocah itu.

"Appo hyung~hiks~hiks"

"OMO! Wokkie-ah gwaenchana" kaget sosok yeoja sambil menghampiri Yunho dan bocah itu.

Yunho mendongak kan kepalanya.

DEG~

'Jaejoong'

"huweee neomu appo ceongcangnim" tangis bocah itu membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"aigoo kenapa tidak hati-hati chagi..jja seongsangnim bersihkan lukamu." ucap yeoja itu khawatir lalu mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga dia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sosok lain selain dirinya dan muridnya.

"Eh, kau...Yunho kan?" tanya sang yeoja pada namja di depan nya.

"Ne..kau Jaejoong?"

"Eh, kau tau namaku?" heran yeoja itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tak tau nama calon istri hyungku sendiri" jawab Yunho menanggapi expressi heran Jaejoong.

"Ah ne" Jaejoong tersenyum. "Oh ya, bisakah kau jaga muridku sebentar? Aku akan membelikan plester dan antiseptik untuk lukanya." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan setelah selesai mengobati luka murid yang kini tengah duduk di pangkuan nya sambil mengemut lollipop.

"Hanya sedang merileks-kan diri" jawabnya tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau masih kuliah?"

"Ne, kau tidak tau? Apa hyungku tak pernah cerita tentangku?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

DEG~  
DEG~  
DEG~

'Ya Tuhan, betapa indahnya sosok di hadapanku ini? Andai aku lebih dulu mengenalnya..' batin Yunho masih terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Tidak, bahkan aku tak pernah tau jika wonnie punya dongsaeng" Jaejoong terkekeh. "Jahat sekali wonnie, kenapa dia tak memberi tauku jika aku akan punya adik ipar setampan dirimu." ucap Jaejoong masih dengan kekehan nya.

"Benarkah aku tampan?" Goda Yunho.

"Ne, tapi Siwon lebih tampan" Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yunho tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

'Kau beruntung hyung' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Semakin dekatnya hubungan kakak-adik ipar Jung itu semakin dekat pula pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Jaejoong.

SREEET

Sebuah tirai putih terbuka, menampakkan sesosok yeoja cantik bak bidadari terbalut dengan gaun putih yang menutup kaki indahnya. Terlihat elegan dan terkesan mewah..

"Bagaimana?" tanya bidadari cantik bernama Jaejoong yang terlihat risih karena di pandang namja di hadapan nya tanpa berkedip.

"Sangat cantik" ucap namja itu terkagum-kagum.

"Apa menurutmu siwon akan menyukai nya Yunho-ah?"

Yunho?  
Kenapa Yunho?

Ya, yang sedang menemani Jaejoong untuk mencari gaun nya bukanlah Siwon yang notabene adalah calon suaminya melainkan Yunho.  
Alasan nya? Karena Siwon harus menyelesaikan semua urusan nya di kantor agar tidak ada yang menghambat pernikahan nya besok lusa.

"Ne, dia pasti akan menyukai nya Jae" ucap Yunho tersenyum. 'Andai saja aku bisa memilikimu' batinnya miris.

"Ah semoga saja dia benar-benar menyukainya, oh apa sebaiknya aku mengirim kan potretku saja ya?" Jaejoong melangkah untuk mengambil ponselnya di tas yang berada di kursi di belakang Yunho. Entah karna gaun yang terlalu panjang atau memang Jaejoong yang kurang hati-hati sehingga kakinya menginjak gaun bagian depan nya hingga dia tak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang limbung ke depan.

"AKH"

Yunho yang melihat itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tak tersungkur ke lantai. Yunho berhasil menahan nya. Kini yeoja cantik calon istri hyungnya itu tengah berada dalam pelukkan nya. Jaejoong yang sempat kaget akan terjatuh mendongakkan wajahnya saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang. Merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang kini memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah setan apa yang merasuk ke tubuh Yunho hingga kini dia berani mengangkat sebelah tangan nya dan mengelus pipi mulus tanpa cacat milik bidadari di pelukkan nya. Jaejoong yang shock tidak bergeming sedikit pun saat tangan besar Yunho mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Kau...sangat cantik" gumam Yunho masih mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Tak lama diapun mulai mendekat kan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong yang kini memerah berusaha untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka hingga permukaan bibir mereka hampir menempel..

**~neon nareul wonhae  
neon naege ppajyo  
neon naege michyeo  
He eonal su eobso  
I Got You~ under my Skin **

****  
Ponsel Yunho bergetar membuat mereka tersentak dan saling menjauhkan diri.

"A-aku akan pakai ini nanti. Aku akan ganti baju sekarang" ucap Jaejoong gugup dan langsung berbalik menuju ruang ganti bertirai putih itu.

Jaejoong melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar ruang ganti. Tangan lentiknya terulur mengelus pipi yang tersentuh oleh tangan calon adik iparnya.

"Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Kenapa jantungku berdebar keras seperti ini?" gumam Jaejoong lirih.

**-TBC-**

**Ini Fic dadakan, jadi kalau agak aneh agak di maklum ^^v**

**-Mind To Review ?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Themselves  
Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi (Jung) Siwon and Other Cast  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Rated : T  
Warning : Switch Gender (SG)  
**

****

Suasana canggung tengah menyelimuti dua insan yang kini berada dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

"eum...tadi Siwon hyung menghubungiku" Yunho membuka pembicaraan, mencoba mencairkan aura canggung yang sedari tadi menguar dalam dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa ini tentang aku?" canda Jaejoong yang merasa ingin menghancurkan aura canggungnya.

"eum" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia sangat rindu padamu" ucap Yunho setengah hati. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang. Suasana pun kembali hening sampai mereka tiba di rumah Jaejoong.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku" Jaejoong memberi senyuman manis nya pada Yunho kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman nya.

"Aku masuk dulu, hati-hati ne Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu tapi dia urungkan saat seseorang memegang tangan nya. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Jae.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu.

"Wae? Ada apa Yunho-ah" tanya Jaejoong heran.

GREEP

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pelukan nya.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan." bisik Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan tangannya.

"Tolong biarkan seperti ini dulu Jae, jebal" mohon Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Wae? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong makin bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat..kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami...noona" jawab Yunho sedikit menggantungkan ucapan nya.

Jaejoong bingung. Dia berpikir sepertinya Yunho sedang ada masalah. Sebagai calon kakak ipar, tak apakan jika ia ingin menenangkan adik ipar yang menurut nya sedang di rundung masalah ini. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengusap lembut rambut Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo Yunho-ah..aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak ipar yang baik untuk mu"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukkan nya, seakan tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya memeluk bidadarinya ini.

"Ya sudah, kau masuklah noona, kau pasti lelah" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan pelukkan nya.

"Ne, kau hati-hati di jalan..aku masuk dulu" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas masuk ke rumah sederhana nya setelah sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangan nya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Yun, kau sudah pulang chagi" sapa umma Jung ketika melihat putranya baru datang.

"Yun, aboeji mau bicara padamu." ucap Mr. Jung. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, dia pun duduk di kursi kosong sebrang Mr. dan Mrs. Jung.

"Ada apa? Aku lelah ingin istirahat" ucap Yunho datar menatap serius kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, eoh? Aboeji sudah tak memaksamu bekerja di perusahaan, tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin pada kami?" tanya Mr. Jung yang sudah lelah akan sikap Yunho yang datar-datar saja.

"Tak ada yang pentingkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi" Yunho hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Duduk!" perintah Mr. Jung tegas.

"Jika itu yang ingin di bicarakan aboeji, aku tak ingin membahasnya. Aku lelah"

"Yun, duduk dlu sayang ada sesuatu yang ingin kami katakan padamu." bujuk Mrs. Jung.

Yunho pun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa seperti semula.

"Yun, umma dan aboeji mu ingin menjodoh kan mu dengan putri keluarga Go-"

"Tidak! Umma pikir, setelah umma gagal menjodohkan siwon hyung dengan yeoja yeoja pilihan umma, umma bisa menjodohkan ku juga?" ucap Yunho memotong perkataan Mrs. Jung.

"Tapi Yun umma melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu sayang, umma tak mau kau salah memilih pendamping seperti hyungmu"

"Tidak! Lebih baik aku mengikuti jejak siwon hyung dari pada menurut pada umma yang tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan kami. Dan jujur saja, aku juga sudah menemukan seseorang yang ku cintai. Jika tak ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagi, aku pergi" Yunho beranjak dari sofa dan meninggal kan kedua orangtua nya.

"Kenapa Yunho jadi seperti ini yeobo. Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jaejoong! Jika saja dia tau diri dan tak menggoda Siwon, maka aku yakin Siwon sudah menikah dengan yeoja pilihanku. Dan Yunho juga tak akan mengikuti jejak siwon seperti ini." umpat Mrs. Jung geram.

"Jangan salahkan Jaejoong, memang kau yang keterlaluan di sini" ucap Mr. Jung lalu beranjak meninggal kan sang istri sendirian.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Yeobo" teriak Mrs. Jung tak terima.

.

.

. Ke esokkan harinya

"Siwon, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor?" tanya Mr. Jung pada putra sulungnya. Kini mereka tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Lancar, hari ini sudah ku pastikan semuanya akan beres aboeji" jawab Siwon santai sambil menikmati rotinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, besok adalah hari pernikahan mu. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan."

"Ne, aboeji" Siwon tersenyum kala mengingat besok adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Dia jadi tak sabar menunggu hari esok datang, sudah beberapa hari ini Siwon belum bertemu Jaejoong karena pekerjaan nya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tersiksa.

"Bagaimana tentang persiapan pernikahan ku aboeji?" tanya Siwon antusias

"Kau tenang saja, semuanya sudah di atur, ya kan yeobo" ucap Mr. Jung sambil melirik Mrs. Jung yang terlihat tak berminat pada topik pembicaraan suami dan anaknya itu.

"Hm" jawab Mrs. Jung singkat.

"Gomawo aboeji, umma" Siwon tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

-malam harinya-

"OMO ! Eonni kau cantik sekali" ucap kagum seorang yeoja cantik dan imut melihat penampilan eonni-nya.

"Jinjja, ah aku jadi gugup"

Kini Jaejoong tengah berkaca di depan cermin besar dengan memakai gaun pengantin yang akan ia kenakan besok.

"wajar eonn kalau gugup. Ini kan acara yang paling sakral. Semua wanita akan merasakan hal yang sama eonn" ucap yeoja di samping Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Su-ie, setelah menikah ada kemungkinan aku tak akan terus mengajar." Jaejoong menatap teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jadi, aku percayakan murid-muridku padamu, ne" Jaejoong memegang tangan Junsu.

"Ne, eonn. Aku mengerti. Aku harap eonni bisa bahagia dengan keluarga barumu. Tapi...jangan lupakan aku, ne?"

"Tentu saja su-ie..."

Tok Tok Tok

suara ketukkan membuat mereka harus menghentikkan pembicaraan nya. Junsu pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Annyeong" sapa seorang namja saat Junsu membuka pintunya.

"Annyeong, ingin mencari Jae eonni?" tanya Junsu to the point. Ini rumah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah ini karena kedua orang tuanya memang sudah tiada, jadi tak mungkin kan orang yang bertamu ke rumah Jaejoong mencari orang lain selain Jaejoong itu sendiri. #ck, bahasanya berbelit-belit /

"Ne, apa dia ada?" ucap sang tamu.

"Ne, silahkan masuk" Junsu menggeserkan sedikin badan nya agar memberi ruang untuk Yunho masuk ke dalam dan mempersilahkan Yunho duduk dengan ramah.

"Yunho-ah" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong. Calon kakak iparnya.

"Eh, noona" Jaejoong pun duduk di depan Yunho *di sini Jaejoong udah ganti baju*

"Ada apa Yun, tumben kemari" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini." Yunho menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang memang menyukai bunga lily pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Itu dari Siwon Hyung" lanjut Yunho dan itupun membuat senyum Jaejoong semakin melebar.

"Dia memang selalu tau semua yang ku suka" ucap Jaejoong masih tersenyum memandangi bunga indah di genggaman nya.

"Noona" Yunho memandang Jaejoong lembut. Ingin sekali Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan wanita di hadapan nya ini. Tapi Yunho tak mau mengambil resiko, dia tak mau hubungan nya dan Jaejoong berubah menjadi canggung.

"Ne, Yun kenapa kau melamun"

"Ah, ani noona. Aku lupa ingin mengatakan apa" ucap Yunho berbohong.

"Dasar!" Jaejoong terkekeh melihat sikap calon adik iparnya ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dia bilang dia sangat gugup." Yunho terkekeh mengingat sikap hyungnya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelum nya.

"Huft ternyata dia juga merasakan nya" gumam Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ah lebih baik kau segera beristirahat noona, kau harus terlihat fresh besok"

"Ish justru aku berpikir aku tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak karna gugup"

"Tenanglah noona, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan rasa gugup itu. Sebaiknya aku pulang" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Gomawo" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menunduk, tiba-tiba dia menepuk jidatnya karna melupakan sesuatu.

"Aigoo Yun, aku lupa memberimu minum dan camilan. Kau tak mau minum dulu Yunho-ah?" ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah noona, lebih baik aku pulang agar noona bisa istirahat" Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badan nya untuk pamit, dia pun keluar dari kediaman Jaejoong dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Noona...Kim Jaejoong saranghae" ucap Yunho lirih dan langsung menggas(?) mobilnya hingga meninggal kan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu bagi siapa saja yang turut merasakan kebahagiaan dua insan yang akan bersatu. Di sebuah gereja kini sudah nampak para tamu undangan berdatangan untuk memberi selamat pada pihak keluarga pelaksana. Tapi sepertinya tak semua orang berbahagia di sini, sekilas kita dapat melihat seorang Mrs. Jung yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyum nya. Tapi siapa sangka dia adalah salah satu pihak yang TAK MENGHENDAKI pernikahan ini. Dan Jung Yunho, bagaimana nasibnya?

.

.

.

"Hyung" panggil seorang namja tampan pada hyungnya yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ah Yun." Siwon tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu hyung. Berikan senyum terbaikmu pada tamu"

"Huft...kau akan merasakan perasaan ini saat kau menikah nanti Yun"

Yunho tersenyum miris. 'apa aku masih ingin menikah? Sedangkan orang yang kucintai saja akan menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya'

"Kajja, hyung! Acaranya akan segera dimulai"

Siwon berdiri di altar menunggu mempelai wanita nya. Sedangkan Yunho duduk di kursi paling depan dengan Mrs. Jung. Pintu gereja pun terbuka menampakkan sang mempelai wanita dengan gaun indahnya dengan di dampingi oleh namja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mr. Jung. Sang mempelai dan Mr. Jung mulai berjalan perlahan menuju altar di iringi alunan musik khusus. Para tamu undangan takjub melihat sang mempelai wanita yang benar-benar terlihat cantik. Tak jarang ada yang berbisik memuji kecocokam sang mempelai wanita yang seperti bidadari dan sang mempelai pria yang sangat tampan dan gagah.

Mr. Jung menyerahkan sang mempelai wanita pada mempelai pria. Siwon, sang mempelai pria pun menerima sang mempelai wanita dengan senang hati. Kini Jung Siwon dan Kim Jaejoong menghadap pastur dan bersiap untuk mengucap janji suci mereka sehidup semati.

.

.

.

-Yunho PoV-

Berakhir, semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku tak mungkin bisa menggapainya sekarang. Haaah Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan cinta yang begitu besar. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tak kuasa mengontrol detak jantungku yang menggila. Hanya dia yang mampu mengalihkan pandanganku hanya padanya. Tapi kenapa aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa dia bukanlah takdirku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menghindar darinya? Ah aku tak sanggup. Biarlah ini berjalan sesuai takdir.

-Yunho PoV End-

-Normal PoV-

"Berikan aku beer" titah Yunho pada seorang bartender. Kini dia sedang berada di sebuar bar. Mungkin dia ingin merilek-an pikiran nya.

"Yah hyung! Sudah jangan minum lagi." seorang namja merebut gelas di tangan Yunho saat Yunho mulai ingin meneguk beer nya lagi.

"Biarkan aku minum Changmin-ah!" Yunho berusaha menggapai gelas dari tangan Changmin dan jelas saja changmin tak memberikan nya.

"Kau sudah mabuk Hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, eoh? Harusnya kau berbahagia karna hyungmu telah berbahagia."

"Bahagia? Siwon hyung memang bahagia, tapi aku? Aku tak akan pernah bisa bahagia Minnie-ah" Changmin mendecih melihat sikap teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu. Pasalnya Changmin memang tidak tau tentang Yunho yang memiliki perasaan pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Ck, hyung lebih baik sekarang aku antar kau pulang. Kau tadi kabur dari pesta hyungmu tanpa membawa mobil kan?"

"Andwae! Aku tak mau pulang!" Yunho menolak ajakan Changmin untuk pulang. Yunho berpikir, apa dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat orang yang dia cintai menikmati malam pertamanya? Aish Dia pikir dia akan mati jika memikirkan itu.

"Kalau kau tak pulang lalu kau mau kemana hyung? Kau menelponku dan menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu mabuk-mabukan, eoh?"

"Aku akan menginap di apartemen mu malam ini"

"Mwo?"

"Tak ada penolakan Changmin-ah"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar pernyataan sepihak dari Yunho.

"Baiklah" Changmin menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

"Baby" Siwon memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang saat mereka telah sampai di kamar pengantin.

"Ne?" Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi sikap manja suaminya.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi milikku" Siwon mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne, aku bahagia siwonnie" Jaejoong mengelus pipi siwon.

"Nado baby"

"Wonnie, aku mau mandi dulu, ne?" Jaejoong mengecup kilat pipi Siwon dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ne..jangan lama-lama baby"

Tok Tok Tok

Siwon bergegas membuka pintu dan sempat kaget melihat raut wajah khawatir dari ummanya.

"Umma, ada apa?"

"Kau tau Yunho sekarang dimana chagi? Tadi waktu di pesta dia tiba-tiba menghilang"

"Jeongmal? Pantas saja sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya lagi."

"Umma harus bagaimana siwon?"

"Umma tenang, ne? Aku akan menghubungin teman dekat Yunho, siapa tau Yunho sedang bersamanya. Dan lebih baik sekarang umma istirahat."

"Hm, baiklah" Siwon menutup pintu saat Mrs. Jung sudah tak terlihat dan ia pun segera meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

CEKLEK

"Ada apa wonnie?"

"Yunho tak pulang baby"

"Mwo?"

**-TBC-**

**#Author di rajam Yunjaeshipper**

**Huwaa mian aku telah membuat Jaemma menikah sama Siwon jussi!**

**Lu Cuma konsisten sama judul fic nya aja ^^v**

**Tapi tenang aja Lu ga bakal bikin adegan SiJae yg macem macem kok..**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : TVXQ! Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Agensi, Diri sendiri, Cassiopeia dan BigEast****  
****Cast : TVfXQ!'s members (HoMin+JYJ) and Other Cast****  
****Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Family****  
****Rated : T****  
****Warning : SG (Switch Gender)****  
**

'You got the wrong number  
You got the wrong number  
I'm sorry you got the wrong number  
So don't call me no more'

alunan music dari boyband ternama tengah mengalun dari ponsel seorang namja jangkung yang sedang duduk di kursi apartemen nya. Ia mengernyit melihat susunan angka yang tak di ketahuinya terpampang di layar ponselnya. Penasaran, ia pun menekan tombol virtual hijau dan menjawab si penelpon.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yeoboseo, Changmin-ah?" tanya seorang namja di seberang sana.

"Ne, nugu?"

"Ini aku Siwon, kau tak menyimpan nomorku?"

"Oh Siwon hyung! Mian hyung aku lupa tak menyimpan nomormu"

"Gwaenchana. Aku cuma ingin tanya, apa Yunho sedang bersamamu?"

"Ye? Eum...n-ne hyung. Yunho hyung ada di apartemen ku. Dia mabuk" ucap Changmin gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.

"Mwo? Mabuk? Ish anak itu. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Pipp

Siwon memutuskan telfonnya secara sepihak membuat Changmin kembali mengernyit heran.

"apa mereka sedang bertengkar sampai Yunho hyung kabur dari pesta pernikahan siwon hyung? Ck, tumben sekali" gumam Changmin pelan. Karna setau Changmin, kedua Jung bersaudara itu tak pernah bertengkar. Malah siwon sangat menyayangi Yunho begitu pun sebaliknya.

'huft ini aneh' batin Changmin. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke kamar di mana sosok Jung Yunho sedang terlelap di ranjangnya.

"hyung...bangun! Siwon hyung akan menjemput mu." Changmin menghela nafas saat tak mendapatkan reaksi sama sekali.

PLAAK

"ah...sssh Yah kenapa memukul ku" ucap Yunho dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Bangun hyung. Sebentar lagi siwon hyung akan datang kemari untuk menjemputmu."

ucapan Changmin sontak membuat mata Yunho membulat sempurna, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau memberi tau nya" Yunho menatap Changmin penuh selidik membuat namja yang di tatap memutar bola matanya.

"Dia menghubungi ku, dan aku tak mungkin berbohong padanya."

"Ck, kau tak setia kawan"

"Aku terpaksa"

"Alasan" Changmin mendecih kesal mendengar tanggapan Yunho.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Jaejoong, kini dia sedang menunggu suaminya pulang dengan membawa adik iparnya yang entah kenapa mendadak menghilang saat pesta pernikahan nya. Karna ini sudah hampir tengah malam jadi dia menunggu sendirian karna tak rela jika harus membangun kan kedua mertua nya yang tampak lelah. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara mesin mobil dari luar. Jaejoon segera membuka pintu dan membantu suami nya yang tampak kesulitan memapah Yunho.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia mabuk baby, kau tolong bantu Yunho ke kamarnya ya. Aku akan memasukan mobil ku ke garasi"

"Ne"

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan kanan Yunho ke bahunya agar lebih leluasa untuk memapah namja yang setengah sadar itu walau agak sedikit susah. Jaejoong segera membaringkan tubuh Yunho hati-hati. Melepas sepatunya dan membuka kaitan dasi pada leher Yunho. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Yun"

"noona..."

"ne, Yun?"

Yunho terdiam memandang yeoja yang telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya. Sakit...itu yang di rasakan Yunho sekarang. Setetes cairan telah lolos dari mata musang nya menerima kenyataan itu.

"Yun...kau menangis?" tangan lentik Jaejoong terulur pada wajah Yunho. Di hapusnya tetesan air mata itu hingga tak membekas.

"Noona...chu-kkae" gumam Yunho pelan dan masih dapat terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong bergetar melihat kondisi Yunho saat ini. Yunho mengucapkan selamat dengan di sertai adanya air mata, apa itu air mata kebahagiaan? Tidak! Jaejoong tak merasakan itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Itu lebih terlihat seperti air mata kepedihan. Jaejoong merasa mata Yunho memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan penuh luka.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho sendu.

"Joongie!" Jaejoong menarik tangan nya dari wajah Yunho dan memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"Wonnie"

"Kau tidurlah baby, kau pasti lelah. Biar aku yang mengurus Yunho sampai dia tertidur."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan beranjak meninggal kan kamar Yunho. Ia pandang Yunho yang juga sedang memandang nya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggal kan kamar itu. Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar Yunho, entah kenapa dia merasa tak tega meninggal kan Yunho sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya ada Siwon.

"Huft apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan siwon untuk pergi tidur.

¤¤¤¤

sarapan pagi di kediaman Jung terdengar hening. Hanya suara benturan antara sendok dan piring yang memberi irama tersendiri di meja makan itu. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan.

"Soal Yunho, ada dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Mr. Jung di tengah aktivitas makan nya.

"Dia masih tidur di kamarnya aboeji" jawab Siwon.

"Jadi, kemarin dia pulang?"

"Ne, umma...dia mabuk"

"Ck, dasar anak bodoh! Memalukan saja" ujar Mr. Jung kemudian ia meraih gelas di sampingnya dan meneguknya hingga air dalam gelas itu habis.

"Aku harus memberinya pelajaran" mendengar hal itu Mrs. Jung langsung menahan lengan suaminya saat Mr. Jung hendak beranjak dari kursi.

"Yeobo, tenanglaaah..." cegah Mrs. Jung

"Lepaskan aku! Anak itu memang tak tau malu! Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang dari pernikahan hyungnya? Apalagi dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk." ucap Mr. Jung emosi.

"Mungkin..Yunho sedang punya masalah aboeji" Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suara setelah sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Jangan ikut campur Kim Jaejoong" Mrs. Jung mendelik kearah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tertunduk.

"umma" ucap Siwon lirih melihat sikap umma nya yang tak berubah pada istrinya.

"Ish...Ayo kita berangkat Siwon." Mr. Jung melepaskan tangan Mrs. Jung dari lengan nya dan bergegas meninggal kan ruangan itu.

"Ne, aboeji...sayang, baik-baik di rumah..ne?" Siwon mengelus rambut panjang Jaejoong sebelum ia mengikuti aboeji nya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mrs. Jung yang merasa di lupakan oleh putranya hanya bisa mendecih dan ikut beranjak dari meja makan hingga meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

'Huft..jangan menyerah Jae..umma Jung pasti akan menyukaimu..Hwaiting!" batin nya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera membereskan piring piring kotor dan mencucinya.

Yunho mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya agar penglihatan nya tak buram akibat aktivitas tidurnya. Mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya dan dia meringis saat merasakan pusing di kepalanya karna ia mabuk kemarin. Yunho terdiam sejenak, hari ini adalah hari pertama di mana ia harus berperan menjadi seorang adik ipar yang sesungguh nya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Sampai kapan dia akan bertahan hidup dalam kepura puraan ini. Dan apakah dia sanggup meredam rasa cinta pada kakak iparnya jika dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong setiap hari? Ah memikirkan ini membuat kepalanya makin pusing saja.

Yunho beranjak dari ranjang nya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"umma...mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Mrs. Jung yang sudah berdandan rapi.

"Bukan urusan mu" Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan senyum nya mendapat jawaban itu.

"ne, hati-hati umma"

Mrs. Jung hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dan terus melangkahkan kaki nya keluar rumah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat pintu itu telah tertutup setelah kepergian Mrs. Jung.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang" gumam nya sambil membalik badan dan seketika ia terkejut dengan adanya sosok namja yang tengah berdiri di ujung tangga dengan wajah nya yang terlihat lebih segar.

"Yun, kau mengagetkan ku" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mian, noona. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkan mu" Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan di ikuti Jaejoong di belakang nya.

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu aku akan memasakan sesuatu"  
Yunho tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam melihat gerak gerik Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah memakai apron nya dan mulai mengolah bahan bahan yang akan ia masak.

"Nasi goreng saja bagaimana? Aku akan membuat nasi goreng spesial untukmu" ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya pada objek yang sedari tadi ia olah.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas nya. Tubuh nya tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Y-yun?"

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa Yun? Dan...bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggang ku?"

Yunho tak menggubris kata-kata Jaejoong. Malah Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang ramping itu.

"Jika aku jujur. Aku tak mau mengecewakan hyung ku...aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi ku dan mengerti aku...tapi aku juga ingin bahagia...katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Yunho menenggelamkan wajah nya di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Menyesap aroma wangi dari kulit Jaejoong yang secara tak langsung membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Jaejoong? Dia masih tak bisa mencerna maksud dari perkataan adik iparnya. Dia pun hanya diam, tak menolak perbuatan Yunho padanya. Karna entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ini. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari pelukan suaminya. Ini terasa lebih...hangat.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki dan mereka milik saya karna saya CASSIOPEIA *abaikan*  
Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Choi (Jung) Siwon and Other Cast.  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Rated : T  
Warning : GenderSwitch, DLDR!**

Happy Reading!

  
Yunho menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan kakak iparnya dengan tenang seakan tak melakukan apa-apa pada si kakak ipar yang raut mukanya terlihat canggung. Merasa di perhatikan, Yunho pun menoleh pada si objek.

"wae noona?"

Jaejoong, si kakak ipar Jung Yunho itu tersenyum canggung. Oh ayolah apakah kau tak merasa bersalah jika kau membiarkan adik iparmu memelukmu dengan pelukan yang bisa di bilang tak biasa itu.

"Ah...ani...apa masakannya enak?" ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eum.." Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong dan kembali menyuapkan nasinya.

Suasana kembali hening. Jaejoong yang sudah dari awal merasa canggung terlihat enggan untuk sekedar bertanya pada Yunho. Dan Yunho pun hanya fokus pada makanan nya.

KRIING KRIIING!

Bunyi telepon rumah menginterupsi keheningan. Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang makan untuk menjawab panggilan entah dari siapa.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Jaejoong ramah pada si penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo..baby?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana dan kini Jaejoong tau siapa orang itu.

"Wonnie?" tebak Jaejoong tepat pada sasaran.

"ne, sayang...sedang apa, eum?"

"Ah itu...i-itu" belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab Siwon sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Ah sayang...mian aku tak bisa lama. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau aku akan pergi ke Jepang sore ini. Bisakah kau mengemasi keperluan bajuku baby? Aku tak akan sempat pulang karna akan ada meeting."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong merasa kecewa. Suaminya itu memang benar-benar workaholic. Dan hari ini seharusnya ia dan suaminya itu bisa menikmati masa-masa pengantin mereka. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Jaejoong akan segera di tinggal ke luar negeri.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.  
"Arrasseo Wonnie. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Mollayo..aku akan berangkat bersama aboeji. Nanti aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku untuk membawa barang-barangku."

"Ne.."

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah baby..Saranghae"

Pipp

Sambungan telepon terputus. Jaejoong pun segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan sang suami tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang menatapnya datar tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada.

Malam menjelang. Cuaca malam ini membuat siapa saja enggan untuk keluar rumah dan lebih memilih mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Angin berhembus menghantarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Langit pun terlihat hitam tanpa adanya kelap-kelip cahaya seperti malam sebelumnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa kedinginan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah berniat membuat sesuatu yang hangat. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah menikmati acara tv sendirian. Setelah sejenak memikirkan sesuatu, yeojya cantik itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"eomma"

Mrs. Jung, sosok itu mendengus kala mendapati seseorang telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Mrs. Jung pun mendongak dan kali ini dia memutar bola matanya kesal saat tau siapa orang yang mengusiknya.

"Ada apa?" ketus Mrs. Jung.

"ini, Joongie buatkan teh panas untuk eomma. Cuaca malam ini begitu dingin." Jaejoong menyodorkan teh yang masih mengepul itu di hadapan Mrs. Jung.

Dengan angkuhnya Mrs. Jung menampik cangkir itu sehingga teh itu oleng(?) dan tumpah mengenai paha Jaejoong yang terbalut celana ketat panjang sehingga panasnya sangat terasa di kulitnya.

"akkh..." Jaejoong yang kagetpun refleks menjatuhkan cangkir yang di tampik Mrs. Jung hingga pecah.

"JAE!" pekik Yunho yang kebetulan lewat langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae, gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho cemas melihat Jaejoong meringis akibat panas yang ia rasakan di pahanya.

"Jae? Tak sopan sekali kau Yun. Panggil dia noona." ucap Mrs. Jung santai seakan tak terlibat dengan apa yang menimpa Jaejoong.

Yunho mendelik tajam pada eomma nya dan pergi begitu saja setelah ia membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

"Cih, apa istimewanya yeojya itu! Bahkan Yunho sampai peduli padanya" Dengus Mrs. Jung melihat putranya yang sama sekali tak menegurnya. Yeojya tua *dor* yeojya paruh baya itu pun beranjak dari sofa dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamar kakak iparnya dan mendudukan tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan.

Jaejoong masih meringis merasakan perih di kulit pahanya. Di tambah dengan gesekan celananya yang ketat membuat perihnya makin terasa.

"noona, sebaiknya kau pakaikan salep pada kulitmu agar sakitnya hilang. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Yunho. Batinnya menangis saat ingat apa yang di lakukan mertuanya. Apakah eomma Jung sangat membencinya sampai yeojya yang ia hormati itu tega menyakitinya. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh kalau saja Yunho tak segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menyerahkan obat salep untuknya.

"Pakai ini noona"

Jaejoong mengambil obat salep itu lalu berusaha beranjak dari ranjangnya. Jaejoong berjalan terseok-seok dengan bantuan Yunho menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini noona. Jika ada apa-apa panggilah aku"

Jaejoong menggangguk tersenyum. Tak menyangka Yunho akan sangat perhatian padanya.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi. Segera ia lepas celana panjangnya. Yeojya itu menggigit bibirnya saat gesekan antara celana dan kulitnya yang memerah itu mengakibatkan nyeri.

Kini Jaejoong hanya memakai baju atasan yang memang agak panjang sehingga menutup sebagian pahanya. Langsung saja ia usapkan obat salep pemberian Yunho pada kulitnya yang merah.

Sementara Yunho, dia benar-benar sangat cemas melihat kakak iparnya terluka. Entah itu luka kecil atau bukan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melindungi yeojya cantik itu agar tak ada orang yang menyakitinya. Sekalipun itu dari eommanya sendiri.

Yunho menatap keluar jendela. Cuaca benar-benar cocok dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Hujan" gumamnya pelan.

SLAP

Gelap. Semua cahaya lampu seketika mati.

"Oh shit!" umpat Yunho.

"Y-yun! Yunho..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar membuat Yunho was was.

"noona? Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"Y-yun-hooo...hiks..aku t-takut...hiks"

Yunho kalang kabut mendengar Jaejoong yang mulai terisak.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang memang takut gelap hanya dapat berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya menahan isak tangis yang memang sudah keluar.

"Y-yuunn" panggilnya lirih. Entahlah, saat ini hanya nama itulah yang dapat Jaejoong ucapkan.

"noona..kau harus tenang. Sekarang, tolong noona buka kuncinya, ne? Agar aku bisa masuk." ucap Yunho di balik pintu.

Jaejoong memaksakan untuk berdiri. Setakut apapun kalau dia hanya diam saja tak ada gunanya bukan? Yeojya cantik itu mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya. Beruntung karna pintunya tak terlalu jauh, membuat yeojya itu mudah untuk membuka kunci.

CKLEK

CTAAARR!

"Kyaaaaa"

Pintu itu terbuka di iringi dengan suara petir yang membuat Jaejoong menjerit histeris dan refleks memeluk apapun yang ada di depannya dengan erat. Tangis itu pun kembali pecah.

"Hiks...tolong akuu...a-aku t-takut petir..hiks..aku benci petir.." ucap Jaejoong gemetar.

Yunho yang di peluk Jaejoong hanya berusaha menenangkan noona nya. Tangan besarnya membelai surai panjang Jaejoong dengan sesekali mengecup kepala noona nya.

"ssshhh..uljima..jangan takut Jae...ada aku disini" ucapnya tanpa memakai embel-embel noona.

"Hiks...hiks"

Yunho merasakan kaos bagian dadanya basah karna tangisan Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar tak suka mendengar atau melihat yeojya menangis di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia membuat kakak iparnya ini berhenti menangis.

"Jae...sudahlah jangan menangis" bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Yunho membuat namja tampan itu menghela nafas.

"Jung Jaejoong!" panggilnya tegas. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Menatap wajah cantik itu dalam gelap.

"Hiks...hiks...hi..emppphhhtt"

Isakan Jaejoong terhenti. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir cherry nya. Menekannya, melumatnya lembut seakan mengajak yeojya itu untuk tenggelam dalam buaiannya.

Sudah merasa sosok di depannya tenang. Tangan Yunho beralih merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh mereka tak menyisakan jarak sama sekali.

"mmmppphh" erangan indah meluncur tak tertahankan dari bibir Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho menerobos gua hangatnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai mengabsen apapun yang ada di mulut yeojya cantik itu. Seakan terbuai, mereka pun merasa lupa akan status mereka. Hingga...

CTAR!

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Di sembunyikan nya wajah yang merona itu pada dada Yunho. Yeojya itu sama sekali tak menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang dapat menjaganya malam ini. Dan itu adalah Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Jae..." bisik Yunho sambil memapah Jaejoong menuju ranjang walaupun suasananya masih gelap.

Setelah yakin, Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dan meraba selimut untuk menyelimuti yeojya cantik itu.

"Yun.."

"Ne?"

"Jangan pergi..aku takut"

"Aku akan menjagamu. Tidurlah"

.

.

.

"Siwon" panggil Mr. Jung tiba-tiba membuat lamunan namja tampan itu buyar seketika.

"Eh, ne aboeji?" Siwon mendongak ke arah Mr. Jung yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"aboeji perhatikan. Sejak tadi kau sering melamun"

"ah, jinjja?" Siwon tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan Mr. Jung. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Memikirkan Jaejoong? Aboeji minta maaf Siwon. Karna kau tak bisa menikmati hari-hari pengantin mu karna banyaknya pekerjaan. Kau tau sendiri, aboeji tak bisa mengurus ini sendirian. Dan mengandalkan Yunho itu suatu yang mustahil." sesal Mr. Jung merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana aboeji. Lagipula ini sudah kewajibanku. Dan Joongie pasti mengerti." Siwon tersenyum tulus membuat Mr. Jung menghela nafas lega.

"Kau memang yang terbaik"

Siwon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela, tanpa menghiraukan pujian aboejinya.

.

.

.

*Gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum  
Nuni bushin I gasumuro  
Gidaryojun siganmankum nol naega jikyojulke*

Dering telpon mengusik seorang namja yang tidur terduduk di samping ranjang. Mata musangnya mengerjap mencari sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk enyah dari alam mimpi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada benda yang bergetar di meja nakas samping ranjang. Ia ambil benda yang di ketahui sebagai handpone Jaejoong itu dan melihat si pemanggil.

*Siwonnie*

karna tak ingin mengganggu yeojya cantik yang tengah tertidur damai ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo baby?" sapa orang di seberang sana yang kita ketahui adalah Siwon.

"Hyung?"

"Yunho?"

"Ne, ini aku..."

"Kenapa kau yang menjawab panggilanku? Mana Joongie?"

"Jae...noona masih tidur hyung. Soal ponsel, sepertinya noona melupakan nya di dapur."

Siwon mengernyit. Merasa janggal dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Oh..ya sudah kalau begitu."

Pipp

Siwon memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak membuat Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"Yun..." panggil yeojya cantik itu lirih.

"Jae..." Yunho beringsut membantu Jaejoong mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi terduduk.

"Siwon menelpon?" tanya nya.

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Yun, mian...seharusnya aku tak merepotkan mu untuk menjagaku" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu mengulurkan kedua tangan besarnya dan meraih wajah yeojya cantik itu agar menatapnya. Pandangan yeojya itu sayu entah itu efek dari bangun tidur atau bukan.

"Kau bilang apa Jae? Aku sama sekali tak kerepotan. Aku senang karna aku di beri kesempatan untuk menjagamu." namja tampan itu tersenyum tulus. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipi yeojya cantik pujaan nya membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho dari wajahnya.

"eum...seharusnya kita tak seperti ini." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah tak tau apa aku harus mengatakan ini atau tidak...tapi semua perhatian mu padaku kemarin membuat aku merasa bersalah." lirih yeojya cantik itu kembali menunduk.

"Aku merasa sikapmu padaku mempunyai rasa yang berbeda dari sekedar seorang adik yang melindungi kakak iparnya" tambahnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong datar. Apakak kakak iparnya sudah menyadari perasaannya? Tapi, jika yeojya cantik itu menyadari dari awal dan tak menolak sikapnya yang tak wajar bila di katakan sebagai adik pada kakaknya, apa artinya yeojya itu merasakan hal yang sama?

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku memeluk dan mencium mu?" petanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong mendongak. Manik doe nya memandang sendu ke arah manik musang yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ada rasa bersalah saat kau melakukan itu. Tapi...aku juga tak bisa menolakmu."

"wae?"

"nyaman. Itu yang kurasakan saat kau memelukku." lirih Jaejoong. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Jae"

Yeojya cantik itu membatu. Apa ia salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan itu? Apa namja tampan itu lupa bahwa dirinya adalah istri dari Siwon, hyungnya?

"Aku mencintaimu Jae..sejak pertama kali kau tersenyum padaku."

"Ta-tap-tapi.."

Chup

Yunho mengecup cherry Jaejoong kilat membuat yeojya cantik itu bungkam.

"Aku tau ini salah..tapi aku sangat mencintaimu."

Lagi, namja tampan itu mengklaim bibir yeojya cantik di depannya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Menyesap manis bibir yang telah menjadi candunya. Melupakan sejenak kenyataan yang ada.

**TBC**

**Gimana sama YunJae moment nya?**

**Jujur aku agak ga bisa bikin moment moment romantis..**

**Tapi kalo ga bikin Yundad dan Jaemma mesra-mesraan tar Lu di pecat jadi anak mereka lagi..**

**Big thanks buat yang udah review *bow***

**Review lagi, ne?**


End file.
